Hot Chocolate
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: -OOC Warning, I think- -No Yaoi intended- "Of course!" Ciel glared at the butler, normal eye flashing, "Why wouldn't it? It's one of the only positive memories I have left; so obviously it's important!" He buried his face in his hands, letting out a shaky sigh, "It matters to me, OK? That's all." Rated just in case.


**Well, my psychologist wants me to write fanfictions for him, and I really wanna' write this plot out! It won't leave me alo-o-o-one! Anyways...I have an addiction to (soy) hot chocolate, and I have the **_**perfect **_**mug for it! One that I got for my past birthday! **

**OHMYGOD I just realized that this is my first fanfiction as a 15 year old! Hooray for me! Ciel is...11? I honestly don't even know. That's how intelligent I am. Yep. Yes. Definitely.**

**:D**

**-OOC Warning-**

* * *

It had started off as an occasional request. Maybe on a cold night, the young earl would ask, without looking up from his work, for a hot chocolate. He wouldn't change his expression as he would add that the hot chocolate _must have _"One and a half teaspoons of powered chocolate, and no more or less".

It had slowly become a regular thing, regular being at least once a week. It seemed the young Lord disliked strong chocolate, and the demon butler was quite happy to go along with his master's wishes. It was only hot chocolate, anyway. Nothing particularly important.

It was only when the night before Christmas had arrived that Sebastian discovered the true importance behind the sweet beverage.

"I have prepared your evening bath, my Lord," Sebastian inclined his head slightly in the direction of the door, "If it pleases you, follow me."

Ciel made no indication that he had heard the elder male; he stared intently at the paperwork with a gaze of intense concentration, and even from his place at the door, Sebastian could see how hard he was gripping the pen.

"Bocchan?" Still no response, although his free hand made an involuntary twitch.

Sighing, Sebastian made his way over to the busy child, taking place beside the large chair and bending over slightly, peering over the child's shoulder. Again, Ciel made no move, save for clenching his right hand into a fist.

"I know you can hear me, Bocchan," the demon breathed, and Ciel did what seemed to be a cross between straightening up and sinking lower into the chair, an act that left him slouched over in a peculiar position. He straightened and briefly glanced at the butler sourly, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back into the chair.

"I heard you just then," he closed his uncovered eye, then opened it and turned to glare at Sebastian, "_Some _people don't like other," he hesitated for the briefest second, "people encroaching on their personal space, you know!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied coolly, "I believe you heard me say a minute or so earlier that-."

"Hold on!" Reaching for the china tea-cup, Ciel drained its contents quickly and turned back to face Sebastian, "You may continue."

"...As I was saying," the butler pulled out a serviette and wiped at the young Earl's upper lip, removing the milk from his drink from it, "your bath is ready."

"Very well," Ciel got up from the chair and headed for the front door, only to be stopped by Sebastian's next statement:

"Bocchan, you seem to be...preferring hot chocolate to your usual tea at this time. It is most unlike you."

Without turning around, Ciel responded in a detached voice, "So?"

"Is there any reason behind this-?"

"None of your business," Ciel swept from the room, an air of haughty offence suddenly surrounding him. Shrugging, Sebastian followed his young master's path, prepared to help out if he, once again, got lost on the way there.

~Later that Night~

Opening his eyes, Sebastian sighed.

_One of the few times I try to 'sleep', he must get up to something! _The butler shook his head and pulled on his over-cloak, opening the door of his room and appearing in front of Ciel's bedroom in the space of a few heartbeats.

"Bocchan?" Getting no response, Sebastian opened the door to be met with the sight of an empty bed, a missing top-blanket for the bed and an eye-patch from the bedside table.

Exhaling heavily, the butler exited the room and began his search. It was very out-of-character for the young master to sneak out at night, if only because he knew Sebastian would be there to escort him back – not necessarily gently – within the hour. Ciel was a heavy sleeper anyway, and something must have done something pretty extra-ordinary to awaken the child.

The large room at the end of the corridor had its door closed, yet light filtered from underneath it. It was almost certain that that was where the young earl had moved to, and Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed when he silently opened the door and saw the blue-grey haired child sitting in front of the fire, the missing top-blanket draped around his shoulders. Approaching the lounge, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again and merely sat down next to Ciel, placing the candelabra on the nearby table.

"Why are you out of bed, Bocchan?" Ciel started violently at this, and whipped his head to face his butler in shock and faint guilt.

"I woke up," he replied, recovering quickly and turning to face the fire again.

"You seem troubled, master."

"I assure you, I'm fine."

They both sat in silence for a while, Ciel staring off into the fire and Sebastian staring intently at the child, as if hoping his piercing gaze would drag answers out of the earl.

His stare had its desired effect, as Ciel finally sighed and murmured, "I remember having it most Christmas Eves that I can remember. Hot chocolate, that is," He added, resting his chin in his hands. Sebastian saw the eye-patch dangling from his right hand and silently took it and placed it on the arm of the lounge.

"I guess...I thought I was over it enough to start-drinking it again," his voice caught slightly, and Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"Does it really matter so much to you?"

"Of course!" Ciel glared at the butler, normal eye flashing, "Why wouldn't it!? It's one of the only _positive _memories I have left; so _obviously _it's important!" He buried his face in his hands, letting out a shaky sigh, "It matters to me, OK? That's all."

"I see," Sebastian murmured, leaning back into the lounge. He closed his eyes, the sound of the merrily crackling fire strangely comforting, and he felt weariness overwhelm him.

_Maybe I will finally experience 'sleep', _he thought, and was on the verge of sleep...

...Until he felt something at his side.

Opening his eyes, Sebastian looked down to see Ciel curled up at his side, wrapped in his blanket and resting his head on the demon's chest, eyes half-closed.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, confused at the younger child's action. Ciel looked up, a sleepy expression on his face, then looked back down, muttering,

"I'm tired now, Ok?"

He promptly snuggled closer to the demon and fully closed his eyes, falling asleep remarkably fast. His hand gripped loosely at the material of Sebastian's shirt, and the expression on his face had gone from troubled to strangely calm.

Staring at his young master for a few seconds, Sebastian shrugged and turned back to watching the fire in the fireplace, leaving the young master to sleep.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Sebastian checked on his master again. He looked down at the sleeping child, shaking his head slightly.

_Silly Bocchan, _he thought, stroking the earl's hair lightly, _Getting so worked up that he falls asleep out of bed...I will have to reprimand him for that tomorrow, as that is no way for an Earl to act._

Ciel made a grumbling sound, as if he could hear Sebastian's thoughts, and tightened his grip on the demon's shirt. Sebastian smirked faintly.

_Perhaps I could possibly let it go for once, _he mused, _After all, it has been a trying week._

He knew he would have to return his master back to his own bed soon, as Ciel's reaction if he was still in this position would be predictably harsh. But, until that time, Sebastian was quite happy to sit and watch the fire with his young master asleep at his side.

* * *

**Damn, this might not make much sense, as it was written over three nights and I have trouble keeping track of fanfics for more than one night. *Genius***

**I have issues writing in-character, for some reason! This is strange, I tell you. No flames, please?**

**~Stephano~**


End file.
